My HetaHigh Story: Chapter 1
by Pastaloving Watson
Summary: Go on an adventure to Gakuen Hetalia, or in this case, HetaHigh, with a new sometimes shy sometimes outgoing highschool girl. She represents the country of Cape Verde, an african island, and goes on an adventure, meeting each country step by step. Experience gauken hetalia through a highschool girls' eyes!
1. My HetaHigh Story: Chapter 1

"Hey are you excited?" I asked.

"Like, duh! of course! Didn't you see the uniforms?! They're so cute!" said Bailey.

"Well, I guess, but they could use more colors, like pink."

"No they don't! That would ruin them. But anyways what color should I paint my nails?" asked Bailey.

"I don't know? Something to match the uniforms, I guess?" I said not really caring.

"Hmmm, I think maybe dark blue, since thats like really in right now." said Bailey.

"Oh hey! Have you talked to anyone else yet?" I asked.

"Nope, but Jessy told me she was gonna call later.. Why, have you?" asked Bailey.

"No, but after I'm done talking to you, I'm going to call everyone!" I said.

"Ok, well I gotta go anyways, need to pack some more stuff." said Bailey.

"Ok then, Adeus!" said Bailey.

"Au Revoir, I'll call later, ok, see ya" said Bailey before hanging up the phone.

Ahhh...what an exciting day this is going to be!

Me and my best friend Bailey have been waiting to go to our new boarding school, for three weeks now! My other best friend Jessica is coming, too! So far, I read that the school is called Heta High Boarding School, and that many countries, like us, go to the school. There are some regular people but mostly countries! I also read that some of the teachers are regular people, too, but there are also teachers who are counries.

Oh, um, I'm Cape Verde! I'm and island that lives around the left corner of Africa. Bailey and Jessica are islands, too. Bailey is Comoros and Jessica is an island called Djibouti. Personally, I'm mostly excited for the activites, making lots of new friends, getting to hang out with everyone, and the freedom away from from parents. My best friend Bailey is probaly looking forward to the clothes and the after school clubs. Also, my other best friend, Jessica, is probaly looking forward to the boys, the activites and also the after school freedom. Shes kinda random, but shes fun.

Lately I've been dying to know who my roommates are! I know Bailey is because we requested it earlier, but since Jessica just got the news, we can only cross our fingers to hope she's bunking with us.  
Oh boy! I feel like im forgetting something! But what was it? I was packing my suitcases for the long stay at my new school. I had packed, most of my wardrobe, my electronics, some fun games for later, some books, lotions, journals, some good smelling stuff, body care prouducts, movies, extra bags and purses, and my favorite journal! I draw and write in it a lot! I looked around still thinking about what i forgot, when i remembered it! This might sound a bit babyish, but I had forgot to pack some of my stuffed animals. I usually snuck some with me when ever I spent a night somewhere. It was just something about them that kept me calm at night. Anyways, after I was done packing I decided to call my friend Jessica and see how she was doing, with the packinig and all.

"Heyyyyyy Jessy! What ya doing?" I asked.

"What do you think, I'm packing. I can't wait to get there! Can you?" Jessica asked loudly.

"Yeah of course! So, are you done packing yet?" I asked.

"Nope. Actually, I'm looking for more suitcases!" said Jessica with a laugh.

"Jeez Jess! We aren't staying forever! Only one year, plus we go on breaks!" I said.

"I know but I have to have fun, too. Did you finish packing yet?" asked Jessica.

"Yep, about 10 seconds ago!" I said proudly.

"Oh hey! Have you talked to Baylie yet?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, shes painting her nails and packing her suitcase, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering, so are you excited?" asked Jessica with a playful tone.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see what its like, and who my room...I mean teachers are!" I said, trying to avoid the word roommates so that I wouldn't bum out Jessica.

"Yeahhhh..." said Jessica in a longing tone.

"What?" Jessica said answering her mom.

"...ok, hey Shellie!" said Jessica cheerfully.

"What time are you coming to pick me up?" she asked.

I was supposed to pick up Bailey and Jessica up so that we could arrive at the school together. Plus its a long ride, and I didn't want to be bored the whole way there.

"Oh one second." I said. I ran downstairs, "Mom what time are we going to pick up Jessica?" I asked.

"Ummm, in about two or three hours." she said.

"Ok, Jessica wanted to know!" I said runnign back upstairs.

"In about two or three hours." I told Jessica.

"Ok then, I better find some more suitcases then!"

"Oh yeah, so I'm bringing my stereo kit, too!" said Jessica in a happy tone.

"Ok! Call me back when your done! Adeus!" I said.

"Adeus!" said Jessica before hanging up.

Hmmm...oh yeah! I needed to pack some snacks, I thought as I walked doen to the kitchen.

I ended up making some cookies, sandwiches, and one of my favorite dishes, beans and rice, yum!


	2. My Hetahigh Story: Chapter 2

"Hey Jessica, what took you so long? " I asked after waiting about 20 minutes on the car with Baylie and my mom.

" Ya know, I just had to make sure I had everything." said Jessica stuffing the last suitcase out of 14 in to the car.

After getting on he freeway from Jessica's house, we all started to get hungry.

" You got anything to eat?" asked Jessica.

" Yep! I came prepared!" I said proudly while pulling out the snacks from my bag.

After eating, we all talked about who we wanted to meet and what we would do once we got there. During the conversation I started to feel sleepy, and eventually fell asleep. I woke up to Bailey poking my head, which was on her shoulder.

" Oh sorry!" I said while moving my head off of her shoulder.

" Finally you woke up! Why do you always fall asleep on car rides?" asked Baylie.

" I don't know." I said sleepily.

" Are we almost there?" I asked.

" Nope, we have about thirty minutes until we get there. You were sleeping for like one whole hour." said Jessica.

" Sorry, but I can't help it." I said.

" Anyways I'm going back to sleep."

" No! Come on and wake up!" said Jessica.

" Fine." I said trying to wake myself up.

Eventually, I fell asleep about ten minutes later. I woke up from Baylie shaking me, tellng me that we would be at the new school in about five minutes.. Of course, that woke me right up! Or halfway up.

~Hours later~

"We're finally here!" I said screaming as we passed the school sign. We were super pumped to finally see the school after looking it up on Google for almost a month. When we parked, Jessica ran straight out of the car, and started unloading all of her suitcases. Actually, me, Baylie and my mom, ended up carrying at least three suitcases for her, while she carried five herself.

When we all got to the schools front entrance we saw loads of other teens carrying their bags. But the school itself was humongous! It looked like a castle!

"Wow!" we all said when looking at the beautiful sight.

While still thinking about the school and running at the same time, I ran into someone, knocking both of us down with our stuff. After being dazed for a bit I heard Baylie running in the distance.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" she asked while helping me up.

"I guess…" I said.

"I'm soooooo sorry! Are you ok?" I asked the tearful bot that I bumped into.

" Oh i-i-i-its ok, bella!" said the boy, sniffing a little.

I wonder why he's calling me Bella? Maybe its what they do in his country, I thought.

After helping up the boy, he seemed very hyper and energetic.

" Ciao! I'm Italy! Who are you?" asked Italy in a happy Italian accent.

"Oh hi Italy!" I said, so happy to meet someone new already. "I'm Cape Verde! But you can call me Dashell." I said.

"Oh cool! It's nice to meet you Dachell!" said Italy while shaking both of my hands a bit violently

. "Umm i-i-it's Dashell but you almost got it!" I said while laughing at his cute accent.

"Oh I've got it! I'll call you Shellie, ok!" said Italy happily.

"Oh you can just call me Da-."

"So Shellie, we should eat some pasta together one day!" said Italy, widely expressing the word pasta.

"O-ok!" I said, laughing at him using the word pasta so funny.

"Itary!" called a voice from behind me. "Me and Germany hrave been looking rooking for you!" said a boy while trying to catch his breath. He had short black hair that kinda looked like mines in a way, he had huge brown eyes that I personally thought were really cute and he was a tiny bit taller than me, but much shorter then Italy.

"Oh sorry Japan! I just bumped into Shellie and some other bellas!" said Italy. "I'm coming don't worry !" said Italy in a frightened voice. "See ya later Shellie!" said Italy while grabbing Japan's hand and running off before I could even say goodbye.

"See ya" I shouted back, hoping he could hear me. I wondered who his friend is, he seemed very nice! I thought to myself.

After picking up my bags, I walked over to Baylie and Jessica who were right by the fountain. "Who was that?" asked Baylie. "Oh his name is Italy, I jumped in to him, that's all." I said with a smile.

"Surrrrre, JUST friends you say." said Jessica teasing me.

"No! Really! It's not like that!" I said suddenly, not wanting them to get the wrong idea.

"I'm just kidding ,"said Jessica.

"Come on, we need to go find our room numbers." I said, hoping her 'joking' wouldnt get too far.

"Oh I hope you're with us" I said to Jessica while giving her a hug.

"Dude, you're going to make me drop these bags!" said Jessica.

"Oh sorry! Well let's go!" I said, heading toward the answer.


	3. My HetaHigh Story: Chapter 3

"Umm… Oh here! Cape Verde and the Comoros. Your in room 225. Here's your key." Said the girl called Belgium who gave out the room keys.

"And your country is Dje- I mean Djibouti, your part of the African Continent, right?" asked Belgium.

"Yep!" answered Jessica.

"Ok your room number…..226." said Belgium.

"But ummm can't I go to room 225?" asked Jessica. "All my friends are in it."

"Yeah and she's only one country! Can't she please come to room 225…PLEASE!?" I asked practically begging.

"Uhh she won't take up that much space!" added Baylie.

"Oh my! Umm I can go ask Mr. Rome, the principal! If you want me to….."said Belgium completely surprised.

"Yes! Please!" I said.

"I'll be right back then!" said Belgium running into the school.

After about 2 minutes Belgium ran back. "Mr. Rome said…Yes!" said Belgium happily. "So I'll just take note of your new room number, give you a key, and you can be on your way!" said Belgium cheerfully.

"Yes!" we all said when hearing the good news. "Thanks." We all said to Belgium before leaving.

~After a small walk to the dorm room buildings~  
"Room 223, room 224…finally, room 225!" I said, relieved. "So you guys ready?" I asked Baylie and Jessica while turning the door key slowly.

"Yeah, now come on and open it already!" said Baylie excited.

"Ok, here we go!" I said.  
I hope its luxurious! I thought to myself while opening the door.

"Wow!" said Baylie, amazed by the room.

It was definitely what you would call luxurious! It was small, but awesomely decorated. The 3 beds were big and lavender. The curtain right above the bed was purple also. There was a kitchen which was small but cute, with black and white tiles. It had a fridge, stove, and oven. There was a small hallway where the other three beds where. Each bedroom also had a huge bathroom with a different sink for every person.

"Oh wow! It's huge for a dorm room don't you think?" asked Jessica.

"Woo-hoo!" I screamed while I jumped face flat on my new bed.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Baylie and Jessica while I laid down on what felt like a cloud.

"I call dibs on this bed!" said Jessica claiming the bed closest to the corner of the room.

"Wait, don't you have to figure that out with the other roommates?" I asked still lying on the bed.

"So? There's six beds, they can get the other three." said Jessica.

"I call dibs on this bed!" said Baylie getting the middle bed.

"Ok then! This one is mine!" I said moving over to the bed closest to the kitchen.

"I can't wait to meet the others! Can you?" I asked. " I know! I hope their nice!" said Baylie. "Oh! It's soooo comfy!" said Jessica doing cover angels (aka snow angels but without snow!) on her new bed. "Ha! I know right!" I laughed back.

After about one hour of unpacking our clothes, one of our new roommates walked in.

"Oh hi! I'm Cape Verde!" I said, jumping up and greeting the new country

. "Oh um hi! I'm India, nice to meet you." said India calmly but happily. She had very long black hair that was braided into a ponytail and big brown eyes with glasses. Her skin was a bit lighter than mine, and we were about the same height. She was wearing a light brown dress with a dark pinkish-purplish vest and had on some bracelets and a necklace. She looked pretty fancy to me!

"You can just call me Dashell!" I said with a smile.

"Umm. Do you need any help?" I asked India.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you!" said India.

"Hey guys the new roommate is here!" I called to Baylie and Jessica.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Jess, I mean Djibouti. But just call me Jessie." Said Jessica.

"And Baylie this is India!" I said while seeing Baylie walk out of the kitchen.

"Boujour! I'm Baylie. It's nice to finally meet you, India." said Baylie politely.

"Oh, you can just call me Nitya if you want." said India.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Nitya while gathering her bags.

"Oh your room is right over there." I said, pointing to the hallway. "No one's in there yet, so you get everything to yourself for now!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you. "said Nitya while carrying her bags to her room.

After she closed the door, "Well she seemed really nice!" I said.

"She seemed kind of shy, but she's nice." said Jessica.

"Ohhhh she'll warm up to us later." I said shooing off the subject of shy.

After unpacking her things, Nitya stayed in her room. "I wonder what she's doing?" asked Baylie.

"Yah, she's been in there for, like, twenty minutes already." said Jessica.

"I'll go check on her." I said walking to the hallway. "Hey Nitya, are you ok?" I asked politely.

"Yeah," she said opening the door. "Why?" she asked calmly.

"Oh nothing, you were in there for a while, so we thought maybe something was uhhh wrong." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just reading. I didn't mean to scare you."said Nitya.

"Oh! Sorry, just wanted to make sure, that's all." I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Ok then." said Nithya. I walked away feeling myself blush a little.  
"Is she ok?" asked Baylie.

"Yah, I don't know how but, uhh she was reading." I told Jessica and Baylie.

"How can anyone read when there is like, so much more to do?!" asked Jessica, kinda surprised.

"I don't know, but anyways what time is the tour, so we can get out of here ?" I asked while falling on my bed.

Ahh the thought of being able to say my bed felt quite good. "In about three hours I think." answered Jessica.

"Awww, I guess I'll watch some TV then." I said a bit disappointed about the long wait.  
Sadly, everyone was told to wait in their dorms until we were dismissed to walk around the school. So we were forced to wait.  
The TV watching lasted about ten minutes, then I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Baylie watching TV and Jessica making something in the kitchen. When I looked over I saw a new girl watching TV with Baylie.

"Yawnnnn!" I said, waking myself up. Baylie and the new girl looked over at me.

"You finally woke up!" said Baylie.

"Oh what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Around 12:40."said Jessica from behind me in this kitchen.

"Ohhh!" I moaned, still sleepy. "Oh ummm... Hi! My name is Cape Verde, but you can call me Dashell." I told the new girl.

She had two long black ponytails with red ribbons and a knee high, light blue dress on. She had light brown skin that was a little darker than Nitya's and dark brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Seychelles, but if you like you can call me Mishell if you want. "said Seychelles with a smile.

I'll probably call her Seychelles, I thought. It seemed more fitting for some reason.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" said Seychelles. "I'm happy to meet you , too! Have you meet Nitya yet?" I asked.

="Oh yes, she's very nice. "said Seychelles smiling.

After watching some more TV , Nitya came out of her room and started watching TV with us. I also got to draw a picture of the room. Seychelles said that I was a very skilled, which made me a little embarrassed, but I said thank you of course.

I really wanted the last girl to come, so I could take a group photo. Oh how I loved taking photos! I always took my camera with me. You never knew when a camera was needed!

Ten minutes later, as if my wish was answered, the last of the bunch came through the door

Heeeeeeelllllllllloooooooo everyone!" said the new girl, pushing the door open.

"Hi! I'm Cape Verde!" "But you can call me Dashell!" I greeted her while opening the door for her.

"Hi!" said everyone else before greeting the new arrival.

"Hi! I'm Eritrea! But my name is Maria D'Anjelos, or Maria for short," said Maria.

"It's nice to meet you, Maria." said Seychelles.

After being introduced to everyone, Maria went to her room and unpacked.  
She had short black hair that was very ,very curly hair, unlike mine which was almost always straight. She had dark brown eyes and not too dark skin. She was thin, and wore long black boots with black leggings. She also wore a sparkly silver sweater dress with a black belt around her waist and sliver earrings, necklace, and bracelet. To me, she looked pretty fashionable.

After unpacking, Maria came and watched TV with us. An hour before it was time to leave, Nitya changed from her old outfit to a beautiful orange and red Indian dress. She had red pearl earrings and necklace. Her long hair was still braided and she had a red dot on her light brown forehead. The outfit kinda brought out her brown eyes.

"Whoa you look so different!" said Jessica when she saw her. "Oh thank you!" said Nitya.

"Is that like a traditional Indian outfit?" I asked Nitya.

"Yeah!" said Nitya, a bit embarrassed.

"So, when we tour the school where are you guys going to go?" I asked everyone curiously

. " I'm going to find where the outfits are, and get first pick!" said Baylie first.

"Oh! While your over there can you get my outfits too?" I asked.

"I guess, do they have your size listed or something?" asked Baylie.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where are you going to go, Nitya?" I asked.

"Probably to the library." she answered.

"I'm hungry, and I'm kinda curious to see what they serve at the food court, so I'll probably go there first, then maybe the gym." said Seychelles.

"I don't know where I'm gonna go." said Maria.

"Maybe you can go to the gym, too, or maybe go walk outside." I said to Maria.

"So where are you going to go?" asked Baylie.

"Oh, ummm, maybe the art room or the picnic area." I said still deciding.

"There's a picnic area?" asked Maria.

"Yep! Come see!" I said while picking up my glasses and walking to the window.

After showing Maria the picnic area I went and got ready for the school tour.

I brushed down my straight black hair, which went to my shoulders. I've never really worn make-up, except for Halloween, so I just washed my face instead. I was wearing a pink with a short white shirt, and a pink undershirt. The short white shirt had little strings that came down about one finger length. I also had on jeans and some tennis shoes. (which were pink like the design on my shirt) I thought that I looked pretty nice already, so I didn't change.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and talked to all my friends while waiting for freedom, from this room!


	4. My HetaHigh Story: Chapter 4

An announcement came on from the speakers, "Hello everyone! This is your principal, ," "And Empire, too!" said someone from the backround. "Shush!" said another voice. "Anyvays, ve vould like to announce that you are all dissmissed out of your cabins, and may tour the school grounds. But students are not permitted to go past Adams park. To make sure of this ve have teachers standing around the perimeter." "Have a good day!"said a happy voice from the backround. "Yeah, vhat he said." said a voice which sounded like .  
After tunning out, we heard loud voices and footsteps behind our door.

"Finally! Does everyone have their keys?" I asked before opening the door.

"Yep!" said everyone.

"Ok! Good luck! Bye!" I said opening the door and leaving.

Finally! Now its time to explore! I told myself.

"Good Luck!" said Baylie and Seychelles.

"See ya!" I said while heading down the stairs.

"Maps! Maps! Come get your maps from de awesome Prussia!" said a white haired boy who looked like he was a grade higher than me.

"Umm, hi, can I have a map please?" I asked him politely.

He semmed kinda happy and excited that I actually said something. But then he grinned. " Of course, anything for a sexy lady, like you!" said the boy I assumed was Prussia.

A bit shocked, I just stood there with my mouth open. I had never in my life, heard a boy say that I was even pretty, so I just stood there, not knowing if I should slap him, or yell at him.

Right while my mind was heading toward slapping the mess out of Prussia, I heard a voice from behind me. "Prussia! That is most definently not 'ow you greet a woman!" said a french voice. I guessed he heard what Prussia had said to me, and didn't want to see me beat the crap out of him.

"Oh, I am so sorry about my friend Prussia, please excuse him, madame. Although I can not disagree with him." said the blond haired boy while slightly looking behind me.

Shocked at the perverted looks I had just got from the french boy, I said, "Luckily, you just saved your friend here from getting slapped, so I hope your happy!" I said sarcastically, but angrily.

Prussia just gave me a devious look, "Ohhh, why so fiesty, baby?" said Prussia teasing me. I bit my lip so I could calm myself down before screaming my lungs out at him, and snatched a map from his hand.

"Jerk!" I said before leaving quickly, knowing that the two were probaly checking me out while I tried to get away as fast as I could.

What pervs this school has! I thought to myself angrily. I bet that blue-eyed, long, blond haired boy was France, he was nice, nicer than Prussia, but he seems ok, exceot for the perverted looks he gives. But Prussia, I definetly have to stay away from him!

Ok! Calm down! I noted myself.  
I usually never got mad, I was probaly always calm and I've never had to cuss at someone or have a fight againist anyone, but boy!

Who did this guy think he was?! (tHE MOST AWESOME PRUSSIA, DUH!)

Just forget about it! I can have Jessica talk some sense into them later, as I thought this, it made me laugh as I tried to picture Jessica madly talking (or screming) at the two while they checked her out.

Next, I came to a classroom that I supposed was where they held art class, considering how messy and colorful the room was. Wow, I thought. I think I'm in love with this room, it looks so fun! Oh cool! Look theres Italy! I screamed to myself while going over to see him.

"Hi Italy!" I shouted over to him while running to where he was at.

"Ciao Bella!" said Italy.

I stood there confused, doesn't he remember my name? I thought, I hope he didn't forget. "Oh, um remember, I'm Dashell." I said reminding him shyly.

"Oh, I didn't forget your name, I call all the pretty girls I meet Bella!' said Italy.

"Oh ok." I said, not fully understanding why or if that was his way of complimenting girls or something.

"So what ya doing?" I asked.

"Oh well I love to draw, espically pasta, so I came here with Japan and Germany." said Italy while pointing to the a black haired boy, with big brown eyes, that was standing by the sink, with a tall blond haired boy with the prettiest blue eyes. Wait! I remember him! I saw the black haired boy this morning when I bumped into italy!  
"Oh, ok." I said back. "Have you meet Japan or Germany before?" asked Italy.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

"Really?!" said Italy a little surprised. "Oh you have to meet them! Come on! Lets go!" said Italy while grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the two.

"O-o-ok!" I said, shocked that Italy was holding my hand.

Now, to be honest, I'm not a guy person, all, and I mean ALL, of my friends are girls. I had one guy that was my best friend...in preschool, and I knew some from being in the same class as them over the years. But they weren't like the, oh look theres Dashell!, and go have a conversation kind of guys, more of like, if I see them, they might wave slightly, but would probaly exchange glances and move on, type. I had friends who dated about 2-10 guys in a year. (or more) But to be honest, I've never dated anyone in my life, mostly cause I had never been asked.

Also Italy is almost, the first actual male friend that I have had a conversation with, in over, about 5 years. So think about how I felt when he ramdomly grabbed my hand...I didn't know if he just randomly grabbed everyone, like remember I just met him this morning.

So anyways, I guess I might have been blushing (I know I'm black, but some say that I blush, which I never knew was possible for me!) or maybe I looked really surprised, but when Italy pulled me to the two boys, he said "Hey guys! This is Shellie, I meet her this morning! She's pretty isn't she?! And she's really nice, too!" I was even more embarrassed by the comment Italy gave me, but I just looked at the floor and said "Hi!" softly.

"Italy, let go of her, your making her uncomvortable!" said a stern voice. I looked up and saw that the voice belonged to the tall blond. "Oh! I'm so sorry, bella! Are you ok?" asked Italy, after jumping back.

"Y-yeah I'm ok!" I said quietly.

"Veee" hummed Italy, "Good, well, I'm reallllly sorry, bella! Um..this is my friend Germany! He's really nice! But is kinda scary sometimes." said Italy.

After hearing what Italy said, Germany quickly gave Italy an evil stare.

"Eck!" screamed Italy while jumping back.

Now that it occured to me, I wondered how Italy could even see? His eyes looked like they were closed, but maybe his eyes were very narrow? Who knows, but as long as he can see, I don't have a probelm with it.  
After scaring Italy, Germany seemed to lose his gaze and glanced at me calmly. I could see what Italy meant, I thought to myself. "

"Guten tag, I am Germany, its nice to meet you."said Germany while looking away from my gaze. Hmmm, he must be shy to new people, I thought. Then Italy, seeming to cheer up a little, said "A-and this is my other friend, Japan. He's kinda quiet, but he can be really fun sometimes. too!" The black haired boy smiled and said, "Konnichiwa, I am Japan. I'm very prleased to meet you." said Japan while bowing his head a little.

"It's nice to meet you both, too." I said smiling at them.

That German guy is a little scary, but that Japan guy seems really nice, but kinda quiet at the same time, a bit more quiet than the German guy, but they both seemed like fun guys to hang out with, in a way. Wow! I thought, I meet 3 (not including the pervs Prussia and I think France.) guys in one day, thats strange, I haven't met a single girl yet, except for my roommates, maybe I will later, I thought to myself.

"So umm, where are you guys going next?" I asked, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Umm I don't know..." said Italy. "Germany, likes to run alot, so maybe I think we might go to the gym next." said Italy.

"Rumm, actrally I was going to gro to the crooking crassroom and see if they had the supplies to make steamed rice bralls." said Japan a little surprised.

"Oh, really!" said Italy "Well lets go! I'm starving!" said Italy while runnig toward the door

. "Vell, I guess we're going to cooking class then." said Germany. "Vould you like to come with us...umm..." I guess Germany knew my name wasn't really Shellie, "It's Dashell." I said nicely. "Sure I'd love to come!" I said happily.

"Umm Dashell-san, I'm curious, are you a crountry?" asked Japan shyily.

"Yep, I'm Cape Verde." I said while walking out of the art room. "I'm sorry but I'rve never heard of Crape Verde before, are you an isrand?" asked Japan.

"Oh, that's ok, but yah, I'm an African island by the top left corner of Africa." I answered.

"Hm, it srounds nice to live on an island by the African continent..."said Japan.

We where just walking out of the hallway and into the main staircase central. Sadly, thats where Prussia and France were! I looked over quickly to see if they were still there, sadly, they were. Oh no! I thought to myslelf, they better not say anything, that would be sooo embarrasing!  
I saw that they were talking to each other, also Italy was almost all the way across the ! I thought to myself, I can just say I'm catching up with Italy, and run across before they can see me.

Just when I was about to carry out my plan, Italy ran back over to us.  
Darn it! Now I'll just have to hide behind Italy or Germany.

We started getting closer to the map stand, so I walked behind Germany.

"Hey you guys, Im gonna go get a map, ok!" said Italy while running over to the stand.

Shoot! I thought to myself while still standing behind Germany. "Oh, sorry." said Germany while stepping aside. "U-u-h-h-h i-i-its ok." I said while putting my head down while trying to cover my face. "Hey Dashell, are you ok?" asked Germany. "Y-y-y-yeah I'm fine." I said nervously while still hiding my face.

Hurry up pleasssse, Italy! I screamed to myself.

I quickly looked up to see if Italy had gotten his map yet, but when I did, Prussia had caught my eye. "Hey baby, you came back for more, huh!" said Prussia walking over to me.

Shootshootshootshoot! I screamed in my mind.

"What do you want?!" I said not looking at him.

"I knew you'd come back! Who can resist de awesome Prussia?" said Prussia. He looked up to see Germany with a confused look. "Hey West, you know this chick?!" said Prussia a bit surprised.

"Jah, I just met her." said Germnay.

What! How did Prussia know Germany? "Y-you two know each other?" I asked surprised.

"Jah, he's my older brother." said Prussia

.  
WHAT! How could they be related?! Germany is way more polite and gentlemanly, and Prussia is just, just ick! "Se-seriously!" I said utterly surprised.  
"Jah..." said Germany calmly. Still surprised, I couldn't say a thing, I was speechless.

"Vhats wrong baby? Need a hug?" said Prussia teasing me.

"Eww NOO!" I shouted while jumping back.

"Hey Shellie, have you met my big brother France yet? said Italy while pulling France toward us.

WHAT! "Big brother?!" I said shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait so your realted to him, I said while pointing to Germany and Prussia. "And your related to HIM!" I said while trying to make sure I understood.

"Well, I guess in a way.." said France unsurely.

"Hm?" I said confused.

"Wrell, um, Itraly has cralled France his brig brother since he was rittle, because of all the help France gave him when he was a nrew crountry." explained Japan quickly.

"Oh ok, thanks Japan!" I whispered back thankfully.

After Italy finally got his map, we headed to the cooking classroom.

"Bye baby! How about a kiss goodbye from de awesome Prussia!" said Prussia, who I noticed was close behind me, a little TOO close!

"Ughh!" I screamed while jumping away before he could do anything with his devious hands

. "Prussia! Leave 'er alone!" said Germany strictly.

"Vhat are you gonna do about it, West?" smirked Prussia.

"Hey please don't fight you guys! Why not go eat some rice balls instead!" said Italy trying to make peace.

"Like I said before, please excuse him." said France who was at my side .

I just stood there and looked at him with a are-you-serious kind of look.

" I know he might seem that way, but he's really a nice guy." said France.

"...Uhh, are you sure?" I asked France.

"Of course! He always acts this way around new girls." said France. "Oh, I see, I guess..." I answered back slowly. I looked back at Prussia to see that he was walking back to his map stand.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, au revoir!" said France while blowing me a small kiss. I stood there with a shocked look, and saw that France was still looking, so I shock my head no as if saying he could keep his kisses to himself, while trying not to be too mean. He just winked and turned around.

"Come on, lets go." I said to Japan, Germany and Italy. "Veee~!" I heard behind me. I looked to see Italy dart part me and Japan. I just laughed. How could he be so happy all the time? I wondered.

I still couldn't believe that Germany and Prussia were brothers, come to think of it, I had never even heard of Prussia's country before.  
I ran up to Germany and Italy "Ummm... hey Germany." I said. "I was, um, just wondering, where Prusia was on the world map?" I asked.

Germany chuckled to himself a little. "Vell, I'm not very surprised that you didn't see him on ve map." said Germany. "He's, vell, um-"

"He's not even a country anymore!" said Italy interrupting Germany.

Shocked, I said "R-really!"

"Jah, I don't vant to believe it either, but that's him." said Germany.

I tried very, very hard not to laugh. I can't believe this guy thinks he is SO awesome and he's not even a country! I thought to myself.  
I tried not to laugh, so that I wouldn't offend Germany, but this right here, was hilarious! I would just need to see the awesomness of this guy one day so that I would see for myself why he was even able to come to this school...


End file.
